When Royalty Beckons, Idiots Follow
by Myth Magyk Fae
Summary: Haruhi is used to living a simple life, one with few luxuries and an overabundance of work, but she likes it that way. However, this way of living is destroyed when one day a group of mysterious, cloaked figures show up at her door, one of them even appearing to be her long-dead mother, Kotoko, who gives Haruhi news that will change her life forever.
1. Haruhi's Decision

**CH2 : Haruhi's Decisions**

**Heyo peoples! Its Your Elder authoress MythMagykFae, welcome to the premier of my writing in this story! This chapter is mine with Oort-Imotou editing and making minor tweaks just like I did for hers (: We apologize for the minor delay, we will try to update every 6-7 days but since this was our first full week of school so it took a little longer than usual. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter, but first, a word from my lovely Co-Authoress, ****whom I dedicate this chapter to!**

**This has been really fun so far, and I'm really happy about how many people have been reading and following this already! Miss Fae is so much fun to write with, especially since she's so talented! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kat-Chan and I own nothing but what our own very twisted minds produce as plot and OCs Right Imotou? ( ;**

**Ay! So don't sue us, please and thank you!**

"I…" Haruhi takes a short moment to compose herself, clearing her mind behind a now blank mask she wears so well. One of serenity and seriousness, "I think you are all either stupid, insane, or extremely naive." Everyone, to her pleasure, looks shocked by her response as she continues mask still in place. "I am glad you are alive, Mother, however it was unfair, and unwise to just show up like you did!" Her voice shows some of the upset her face will not, frustration and mild resentment clear as a bell as she turns to look at the others, "If I'm even supposed to consider this I need answers, time, and an idea of what my possible new life would be like. I have lived as a commoner, and just barely gotten used to life with the rich bastards in the host club who call me a friend."

Ranka's face as she finished her logical and frustrated mini-tirade is covered in shame, regret, and realization that she wouldn't even look at him. His beloved daughter was avoiding his gaze and clearly indicating her anger at him. Haru's mother squeezed his hand, knowing his thoughts while she looked at her baby girl with an odd mix of pride, respect, love, and crushing sadness and regret. She had missed so much of her little girl's life, and she had become a strong independent young woman, one who was also sad, jaded, cynical, and thought her mother was dead. The guards' reactions were the best though, they stood there, simply shocked and nearly falling over at their long absent princess' tone, face, composure, language, and blunt, curt words towards their Queen and should-be-King.

Haruhi fed up with the shock that, in her opinion, should not be there, spoke firmly. "I am going out Father, the food is ready, help yourselves; do not follow me, send someone to, or call any of my friends to tail me." She spoke so seriously with a deadly aura beginning to form over her, her next words were bitter and mocking before shutting down to become completely monotone and blank, as they were when she found out her mother 'Died', "Cancel which ever dumbass fakers you hired to 'protect' me and pose as friends, and do not even think of ignoring me on this. The one to do that will regret it." With that last cold and robotic threat she walked out the doors and was gone, dark aura fading slowly as she reached her hidden area of the pondthat no one but her knew of.

LINE BREAK

When she had cooled down enough, Haruhi returned to her home and got into bed. She had an offer to make in the morning before going to school. She fall asleep and woke again with the sun a few hours later, as was her habit on school days. Walking to the kitchen she made enough food for her, her Father, and the guests sure to arrive soon. Half an hour later Ranka came out with Kotoko from his room and the guards came from the backyard. Everyone silently sat to eat at Haruhi's nod, a silent indication to sit and listen. When she had she finished her portion of the meal she took a deep breath and spoke, as blunt as ever.

"I made a decision, and you can all either live with it and take it, or go the hell away." Seeing nods and expectant stares she continued, "I will go with you," Seeing the joy and hope on their faces and her parents, boy that's weird to think, parent_**s **_plural, she continued, making them deflate a bit "But on my terms, this is a trial basis. I will go for a few months and see how I adjust and feel about it. I expect to be respected, that means no bullshitting. I don't want a billion guards, people bowing and celebrating, I want to see what normal life for me is there. I expect to be taught what would be expected of me as crown princess, meet those in court and learn how it functions, I will be continuing normal schooling, preferably in the best school available to the country, as that is what I am in here and want an equal or better education, and get to know my mother." She ended the list of demands with a gentle smile and soft yet firm voice, the last part was for love, no other reason and she was okay with everyone knowing, even if the rest was all said in a harsh and businesslike tone.

Though it wasn't the answer they were all hoping for, it was better than expected after last night. Kotoko was overjoyed no matter the answer, delighted that her daughter wanted to get to know her.

"Haruhi, I am so glad you are giving this a chance, of course all of what you asked will be given to you, but at least allow one guard or two? I'm just getting you back, I can't bear lose you again! I can not wait to show you everything and come to know you again, I can see that in the time I missed you grew into an amazing young woman. I missed you so much!" Kotoko ended with a teary smile and warm gentle hug which Haruhi found herself leaning into before getting up.

"I'm looking forward to learning all about you Mom, I need to go make the arrangements now." Her warm tone ends as she turns to Ranka, "Father. Do not tell anyone why we are moving, or even that we are to the Hosts." With that she left for school in her male uniform.

After she was gone Kotoko turns to Ranka. "Love, does she always call you father? It seems so formal compared to her usual bluntness, at least with the way she says it."  
>"No" he said with a sad and remorseful look, "she only acts that formal to people she doesn't trust, or dislikes." His wife looks sad as well and gently hugs him.<p>

LINE BREAK  
>Haruhi entered the Headman's office as soon as she arrived at Ouran.<p>

"Hello Haruhi, what can I do for you?!" The flamboyant and excitable man gushes at her as she sweat drops, yep definitely Tamaki's dad.

"I'm fine, I have something to discuss with you. I will be transferring to the best school in my Mother's country and living there for a few months at the least. The other school is notified and just needs my transcripts from Ouran. Please do not tell the boys where I've gone, I don't need them following me."

He looks at her in shock, his joyous expression at seeing the girl he hoped to be his future daughter-in-law deflating as he began to comprehend her words. "May I ask why, Haruhi? This is a rather abrupt and serious change." Now all business, he tries to gather information and make a plan.

"Sorry Chairman Suoh, but I can not. Thank you for everything, I truly learned a lot and enjoyed my time here. Goodbye, remember NO TELLING THE HOST CLUB, I want to see how long it takes them to notice, and don't wish to be followed by those train wreck bakas."

As she knew he would the older man cracks up at her description of the Hosts and chats animatedly about his son as she tries to escape. As soon as she is gone he picks up the phone and calls Otori. "We need a truce."

"Oh, and why is that, Suoh?" the man on the other end of the call asks coldly.

"Haruhi is moving and is not telling our boys**.** She is very secretive and smart, I believe she could easily find a way to get where she is going without anyone being able to find her. We need to team up and keep the boys near her. Let the best son win, as it were, but neither can do that when she is untraceable."

Otori is quiet for a moment, "Did she not give you an address to send the transcripts to?"

"Yes, an untraceable e-mail, she also refused to tell me where, why, or how she was moving."

Contemplating, the other father decided "Fine, truce until the boys are with her again, I will get my police on tracking her and finding all information on her. We obviously missed something in the last check."

"Good I will make sure the boys notice her absence sooner rather than later and get them going. They will be transferred to her school but all of them and her will stay enrolled here as well." With that, they hung up and began to plot and execute plans.

LINE BREAK

TIMESKIP HOST MEETING ONE DAY AFTER HARU'S TALK WITH SUOH

The members of the host club filter into Music room 3 and look for their most treasured member. No one could find her today. Seeing her absence in the room, the unanimous decision was to go to her home after the club meeting. After having left the school, they ran into Kasanoda, his face contorted in a worried expression. "Ah, there you guys are! I was-" he began, face brightening for an instance before it returned to its previous look upon realizing that Haruhi was not among them. "I see she's not with you either. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"Afraid not." Kyoya replied, "we were just on our way to her home now. I assume that she's just sick, but no harm in checking." Kasanoda nodded in agreement, walking beside them uninvited as they continued on their way to their missing member's home. Reaching their destination, they find a barren and empty house. Closer inspection revealed that there were no clothes or personal objects left, sending them into a panic. Even Kyoya was concerned, though he hid it well. Renge, amazingly, popped out of the floor in her usual showy fashion with terrifying, haughty laughter. Mori and Kyoya looked at her in worry, wondering just how and when she rigged that, when she speaks:

"This is unacceptable, a member of my club can not disappear! I spoke with Chairman Suoh, she has moved and made him promise not to tell you!" She was switching dramatically between fake crying and confident, controlling, arrogance. "YOU" She states pointing at the group, "Will go get him back. Chairman has transferred you all to her new school, yet you are still enrolled in Ouran. I, Renge, shall continue to manage the club and the fangirls while you are away." With the final declaration made, and a demonic look in her eyes, she disappeared back into the floor.

Shaking his head at her dramatics and those of Tamaki and the other idiots he associates with Kyoya turns to leave with a tearful Tama shouting "MOMMY! OUR BABY GIRL IS MIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED, OR FORCED TO LEAVE US WE NEEEDD TO SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" after him. Similar whiny and incorrect statements about "their toy" and "Poor Haru-Chan" follow his hissy fit.

Cool as usual, the Shadow King of the host club pulls out his black book and phone, "Come on, you idiots, we need to prepare for our departure."

The hosts plus one bewildered and confused Kassanoda follows him back to Ouran and the Chairman's office. Meanwhile Haruhi is staring out a plane window in awe, halfway to her new home with her parents by her side catching up and staring lovingly at their dear daughter.


	2. Rude Akakenings & Explainations Galore

**Welcome to our fanfic! This is a chapter by Me, Miss. Myth :) thanks so much for all the support and reviews! Without further ado, my best friend!**

**ZOMG NEKOxHARU'SMOMOTP  
>Seriously, though. This is an awesome chapter, and I'm so happy that Miss MMF let Nekozowa be in our story, he's awesome! Enjoy ;-3<strong>

**AND NOW the disclaimer, Kat Imotou, please help me out. I have no wish to be put in jail for copyrights...**

**I wanna be put in jail. #thuglife yo. . **

**UGH KAAATTTTTTT FINE *Pouts* I'LL do it. We only own plot and OCs, as much as we want to own Ouran...**

* * *

><p><strong>HARUHI POV<strong>

"Princess, M'lady! Morning meal is in an hour, you asked us to wake you early M'Lady." Haruhi groans and turns over, trying to ignore the voice of Atsuko, her quirky and usually kind Lady in Waiting.

"Your highness, wake up. You gave me orders to use any means necessary and I WILL physically move you." An imperceptible shiver ran up Haruhi's spine at the mischievous and slightly sadistic tone in Artemis' voice. Her second Lady in Waiting, as well as personal body guard, could be rather scary even with her small 5 ft skinny stature. Even so this was the only thought in Haruhi's sleep addled mind: _I just want to sleep though, this bed feels like magic! _

Suddenly the bed is gone and the only warmth is holding her, Haruhi unknowingly snuggles further into Artemis. The flat-chested brunette grins at her redheaded counterpart and winks as she walks to the bathroom. Atsuko pales, then begins to giggle madly as she figures out Arte's game… that look on her face always meant something interesting would follow. A few minutes later a scream and yelling rises up accompanied by an innocent looking and sounding Artemis walking in with the princess looking like a drowned rat.

"What! You said I had free choice of how to wake you if you were being stubborn."

Haru glares fiercely, staring into jade-green eyes and managed to grind out a reply "I've never had trouble waking up before. I thought id be up on my own, and it was FREEZING COLD WATER."

Atsuko tries, and fails, to contain her giggles as Arte simply smirks and turns to leave. "C'mon, Atsuko, I'm sure the princess prefers getting herself ready, we should prepare for the day and warn the guards to be ready to get those dumb bastards from the prison." The redhead nod happily and trots after her childhood friend after a curtsy to her Lady.

* * *

><p><strong>40 MINUTES LATER<strong>

The three young women stand in their favorite clothes. Haruhi gave orders to "dress as you like" to the girls. Haru herself wore black leggings, a light blue skirt, and a cute white tee with blue patterns on it's edges. Her shoes were flats. Atsuko wore a cute green 'Hetalia' graphic tee, ripped and faded blue jeans on her slim, yet curved form. She liked simple but interesting with red converse, a silver anklet, and no make up. Arte wore a black ruffled and skort (A skirt with shorts sewn into them) that came to mid thigh, an electric blue shirt with black lace overlay that zips up in the back, light matching eye-shadow, lipgloss, and black boots. The boots had wide heels and were easy to fight and run in with silver buckles, they come up to an inch or two below her knees. Silver Key earrings, choker necklace, and an anklet identical to Atsuko's.

The three girls were waiting with huge (and slightly evil) grins on their faces for their prisoners to arrive in the room. The boys were brought in, looking irritated, poorly rested, disheveled, and very distressed. The guards released them at the same time the maids brought in those who were pardoned the night before. The hosts look at Haruhi, Atsuko on her left and Artemis on her right in shock, confusion, joy, and a bit of anger and fear. The girls try not to laugh, looking at the boys, then at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter, Atsuko even fell into Haruhi. When they were done they all straightened themselves out, Haruhi going stoic, Arte with her big grin and mischievous eyes, and Atsuko with her unguarded smile. The girls had begun to get closer the night before, Arte opening up to act how she does with non-royals, and Atsuko becoming less formal. The boys are pure confusion and frustration by this point and start shouting,

"HARUUHIIIIII! WHAT IS GOING OONNNNNNN""MY BABY GIRL TELL DADDY WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE WHY ARE YOU BEEINNGGG SOO MEEAANNN TO DADDY!?"

"HARU-CHAAANNNNNN!" The last shout came from Hunny as he launched at her in a massive hug, Haru smiles a bit Arte looks confused but secretly finds it adorable, and Atsuko is screaming KAWAAIIIIIIIII! "Haru-Chan? Can I have some cake please?"

Everyone sweat drops at his question, and nearly falls over when Haruhi snaps her fingers and a cake with Hunny's name in frosting is rolled out with a six chairs and settings. "Sure, Hunny sits across from me, Atsuko on my left with Kasanoda next to her, Arte to my right with Mori next to her. The rest of you stand together before us and we can talk." Still in shock, even Kyoya follows her directions, walking to the idiots who spent the night in jail.

"Haruhi," Kyoya pauses to fix his glasses, "Why are you here, and how do you hold so much sway in the castle?"

She and the girls, to whom she had explained Kyoya's nosey and creepy research-everyone-and-everything habit, grin like mad and in unison ask, "What is wrong, Kyoya-Sempai? Frustrated that your little black book doesn't have all the secrets inside?" their tone was sickly sweet and absolutely terrifying to everyone in the room.

"Anyway, I am here because I was asked to be, the question is why are YOU all here." She deadpanned, her face blank again and giving away no usable information.

The hosts, this time including Hunny, and even Kasanoda speak or yell all at once again. Somewhere during the insanity a few people arrive, Kotoko enters the room with a bemused grin, her husband by her side, and at the same time a cloaked figure enters from the other end. The maid escorting him bows and runs like hell away from her Lady's fun, she had no wish to incur Arte's wrath for messing up her, her friend's, and her princess' fun. Much less the princess' anger, she'd heard it was worse than the Queens! Haruhi signals for a new chair to be placed next to her on each side, her Ladies moving over to allow the king and queen their seats. The mysterious figure still unnoticed, stands in shock as he sees a familiar girl hugging the woman he knew to be Queen Kotoko. The hosts too fall silent, Haruhi doesn't hug, she doesn't let people in, and she CERTAINLY doesn't let that kind of pure and emotional smile fill her face, WHAT IS HAPPENING!? Haruhi, noting the silence finishes her hug and pulls away,

"Hi Mom, good morning." Completely ignoring her dad she turns to the gaping men in the room, "Guys this is my mother, and the two girls are my new friends Atsuko and Artemis."

"Um, Haru-Chan?" Hunny uses his cutest voice ever, and is sure to use max politeness to be sure he gets his answer, "I'm confused, I thought your mom was gone, and why are we in a castle? Can you please explain, Haru-Chan?"

Instead of Haruhi replying, though, Kotoko stands and faces everyone. With a nod of approval from her daughter she begins to speak, "Hello, I would like to thank each of you for being my daughters friends, you made her happy and brought some of her emotions back. She needed that and I truly appreciate it. I had to leave her and give her a fake identity, as well as allow her to think me dead to protect her, it sadly caused her enough grief to stop emoting. I am the Queen, Ranka is my Husband and rightful king and consort to me. Though I do hold more sway, as the one born to the position. Haruhi is the Crown Princess, and is here to decide if she wishes to remain so, and one day become queen, or return to life as a commoner. Though she will always be welcome to any position here and will be visiting often if she chooses to be a commoner." Kotoko laughs lightly at the faces the boys are making as the girls try not to fall out of their seats from laughing so hard. Haruhi decides to speak before the boys come out of their shock.

"I am inviting you to stay here as my guests, I knew you would follow like the inconsiderate rich bastards you are, so the rooms are ready. The maids will show you to them, unless Mom wants to…" she trails off and Kotoko nods with a devilish grin on her face, Haruhi feels a shiver on her spine _good luck boys, that look is dangerous on Mom…_ "Oh, also these girls are my friends and ladies in waiting, Atsuko" She bobs a curtsy at her name, "and Artemis, who is also my personal guard" Said girl nods to the boys as she too stands.

The boys begin freaking out again, realizing what had been said, and that their commoner friend was the only REAL royalty among them, and was about to leave. Suddenly a voice cuts through the noise, "Excuse me, but how is this possible?" everyone turns and Kotoko and Ranka smile.

"Hello Nekozowa, its lovely to see you again. Haruhi is my daughter. She can explain later, for now tell me; how is your little sister, and your Mother?"

Nekozowa bows low to the royal family before speaking "They are well, though I miss my sister dearly. I thank you for inviting me here."

"Mom? You know Nekozowa- Sempai? Why is he here?" Kotoko is the only one who can tell but Haruhi is rather flustered and near blushing as Nekozowa comes forward to properly greet them. He bows over and kisses the hand of each lady, lingering on Haruhi's for just a second longer than the others'.

"Princess Haruhi, it is lovely to see you again, especially in your own attire. I imagine it was not fun being taken for a male before."

"No, it was a bit annoying, but funny. It's good to see you too. Thanks for not telling anyone after you figured it out, only you the hosts and Kasanoda did… so care to explain how you are here?"

Neko grins beneath his cloak, he knew he had recovered from his shock over her title well. "Your mother invited me for a reason I'd rather not disclose to the entirety of those present. I actually was on my way to the infirmary, but got lost. A maid showed me to here soon after, and promptly disappeared."

Kotoko, having planned this entire event decided to further the plan she and her old friend had devised. "Haruhi, would you show him? I want to get the boys settled and Ranka needs to make sure brunch is ready when we are done."

"Oh, sure Mom, wait. The idiots are quiet, what happened." Haruhi deadpanned, her question more of a resigned statement than anything. Arte and Atsuko grinned and stepped forward, "M'lady, we got them to quiet down for you, I took those we favored…" Arte picks up where her friend left off, "and I punished, I mean, calmed those we don't. Haruhi sweat dropped, seeing the idiots either knocked out, cowering, or eating with fascinated or oblivious looks on their faces.

"Come on girls you can help me take care of the boys. Bye Haruihiii!" Kotoko spoke in a sing song voice, way to cheery as she dragged her group off. Ranka knowing his cue to leave or face his wife's wrath hurries away, and the servants wheel the cake stuff away.

* * *

><p>With a sigh Haru turns and starts walking, "Come on, lets go. I will explain first." Ten minutes later Haruhi was done, she and Nekozowa walk side by side in a corridor as she waits for him to speak.<p>

"Well I am glad you got her back. Now I believe I owe you an explanation." She nods to him, a signal that she still wants to know, "Well, our mothers are old friends, I'm not sure how though. So when my mom told your's about my light sensitivity problem she got the top scientists in the country to work on it. I am sure you know, but this land is extremely wealthy, and well known for many things, medical science is one of them. I came when the doctors told me a cure may have been found, I am here to try it upon your gracious Mother's request. I must say, I'm really happy you're here… you were so good to me when I went through that whole issue trying to get my sister back."

Haruhi keeps her face stoic, and when he finishes she turns to him, "We're here, and I hope it works so you can reconnect with your sister. Losing someone you love is painful, I can't imagine how much worse it is when they are right there, but unreachable…"

"Thank you princess, I hope to see you later." Nekozowa, true to his courtly prince of darkness form kisses her hand again and melts into the shadows before entering the medical wing.


	3. Personalities and Legends

**Hey readers! Welcome, this chapters by me (Fae) So enjoy and review! Kat disclaimer, thoughts, life altering epiphanies?**

**Remember, when you stare into the void, you make it uncomfortable. Please stop, it's rude.**

**We own nothing, so please don't sue us!**

* * *

><p>The boys hurry to follow after her, all three knowing there'd be no stopping her; plus if she got hurt Queen Kotoko would KILL them AND their families' businesses. Haruhi continues to trek determinedly on the forest path with her companions trailing her, Honey riding Mori with a happy grin, Kyoya next to them with a cold, irritated look in his eyes and a blank face. Before long they came to the end of the short pathway and entered a beautiful, quaint, and cozy town. Cute houses of stone, brick, or wood lined wide cobbled streets, people walked around in a swirl of color and noise in the bright sun. Everyone seemed to be smiling, or if not were swarmed by neighbors trying to comfort them. The clothing was amazing and odd, people of all ages ran around excitedly in clothing seemingly straight from the renaissance, Victorian era, and everything in between all the way up to modern clothing. It was as if time had merged and mixed in the small rural town. The small group stared in awe, sure the city had seemed diverse in dress and people but to see it in a more condensed and easygoing setting… the town was amazing with such a warm and welcoming atmosphere!<p>

"Alright guys, lets spread out a bit and ask around about my family and country, pretend to be tourists or wanting to move here." Haruhi began to walk away, looking around as the boys began to protest.

"Haru-Chan! Don't leave us! I wanna go with youuuuuu!" Honey had an adorable pouty face and puppy-dog eyes while Mori nodded and Kyoya inclined his head in agreement. They had to watch her after all.

"Ugh really guys, I expect this from the idiots but not from you! Look, my Ladies will arrive soon to protect me and help me out, so go, okay?" She turns and left before they could protest further, ducking down a side street, leaving them to do as she asked once the shock and irritation wears off. She wasn't this assertive before, was she? Back home, they kidnapped her and she'd stay and do as told… the boys began wondering if it was only the debt keeping her from being more strong-minded than she already was. They shook their heads and began to walk around, smiling and charming the locals for information for their, now literally, secret princess.

* * *

><p>With Haru<p>

The girls meet Haruhi on the corner at the end of the alley she had entered, how they got there so fast was Artemis' secret.

"Hello M'lady. Ready to raise some hell and get some answers?" Artemis spoke with a small mischievous grin, now that Haruhi had proved a friend more than a princess Arte was beginning to trust her more and act more like herself.

"MI'LADYYYYYY! YAY THIS'LL BE SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOO FUN!" Atsuko was bubbly and hyper she tended to get like that at the drop of a pin then be brilliant, funny, sweet, and fairly shy and quiet the rest of the time. She is clearly excited as she rushes her princess and hugs her, Atsuko doesn't much like physical contact, so her doing this is quite significant. Arte looks on with a shocked face that slowly fades to a gentle smile as Haruhi hugs the young woman back. The two split up and turn to grin at their violent, friend.

"So, how did you two escape so fast? Where do they think we all are?"

Arte grins impishly before running up to the two, grabbing their arms, and taking off with them while chattering excitedly. Out of character? NOPE! Turns out she's a bit hyper-spastic and random with those she trusts and that scene with her shy friend had just earned the princess that status and privilege. "Well, while Sukie sprayed perfume and killed the guards' lungs I walked over and told the idiots you were hiding from them and sent them all over town with fake clues to my most mischievous friends! THEN I told the other guards to guard the queen better as I would be taking you to a *ahem* feminine bonding spree at Atsuko's request and if they came they would be carrying all our bags. As their leader I couldn't possibly put them through that torture, now could I?" She turns and does a few spins laughing and winking at her friends. "After that I told her highness we needed to explore as friends and establish bonds to make you want to stay. She sent me on my way with coin and blessings, our Queen is SO COOL!"

Haruhi's jaw had dropped before she grins at her now exuberant and vivacious guardian, seeing Atsuko with no big reaction she quickly surmised this was normal behavior for the girl when she wasn't busy being evil, terrifying, or acting far older than she is. Once Arte was done talking the girls talked to vendors and locals, saw some sights and tried some food. The country has a hodgepodge of foods from all over the world, clothes of all sorts too. Haruhi's favorite new food turned out to be a simple fruit called Stardust Berries, they are only found in this country and named for their golden color and the fact they can only be harvested at night. Arte loves folklore and as Haruhi ate the berries told them the tale behind the name ,

"A legend says a shooting star fell and from it the first berries grew, blessing the land with food that was easily found in the dark, seeming to shimmer like the stars to weary and lost travelers in the darkness. Many of us have gotten lost in the woods traveling between towns, and suddenly find a berry bush that looks like its glowing. Whenever you stop to grab some and gaze at the sky, then look around again you seem to find your path home or help. Locals believe they are a gift from whoever they believe in for loving and protecting the land here, we only take what we need and always regrow what we use." Several people had gathered around listening to the legend they all knew being told in a strong, passionate, soft, and almost mystical tone, by a young girl they recognized as the strong and abrasive royal guard. At first they were shocked that she wasn't just with Atsuko for this moment, they were aware of Artemis' soft spot for the girl, but soon got too caught up in the story and their own memories of being lost or sitting by a Stardust bush. When the story ended they broke out of their stupor and clapped lightly before introducing themselves and telling the stranger among them of their country and what they thought of the royals. Most said something along the lines of the young Queen being a kind, fair, wise, and accepting ruler, who could be strong and brave, clever and unwavering as much as motherly and loving to anyone she met as it was called for.

As the crowd dispersed a little girl walked up to Haruhi and spoke with a smile, "She is the peoples' Queen, she walks with us and treats us like family and friends not subjects, she read me a story once and me when I gots lost! You look like her… I like you! Bye bye pretty lady!" The girls mom came over to collect her with a blush and sheepish grin, "Sorry about Lucy, she loves talking about the Queen, I can't blame her though. Her Highness is so like her father, beloved by all." They pair waves and walks off leaving Haruhi in shock and joy. Her Mother, she really is a great woman, just as Haru hoped her to be.

Once out of her musings Haruhi stood up and began to walk with the others following. She had found out what she wanted to, "Alright lets get those things we saw earlier for ourselves and head back to meet the guys."

"I'll text them to go to the meet M'lady!" Atsuko cheerfully stated as she tapped away on her phone.

"Oh? Sukie, is your phone working for once?!" Artemis giggled as she remembered her poor friends bad luck with the item. All her cells seem to malfunction or break through no fault of her own.

The three laughed, talked, and shopped until they arrived at the meet to find the guys with an extra person with them. He had his back turned to the women, tall, thick, dark wavy hair around the length of Tamaki's, and bewildered looks on the boys' faces, even Kyoya looks a bit surprised! Artemis and Atsuko nod to each other before speaking in perfect unison, so perfect it seemed they were in each other's heads, "Hello boys, who's tall, dark, and random?" The guys startle and a chuckle comes from the mysterious male as he slowly turns around to greet them, revealing himself to be none other than…

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** A/N **

**MWAHAHHAHHHAHAAHAHHA I LOVE making Cliffhanger *EVIL EVIL EVIL GRIN!* Come back next week to see who it is, and YES he was in the anime and this fic already… you'll never guess lol { ;**


	4. A Day In The Sun

Hey peoples Oort has the new chapter up, go check it out and don't forget to review!


End file.
